Naturaleza Muerta Viva
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Solo estamos tu, yo, el mar y la luna, en esta soledad...¿me permites un beso?. Oneshot. Lemon. AxelXRoxas FELIZ DIA DEL AKUROKU! 8D


**FELIZ DIA DEL AKUROKU!!**

Hoy es 8/13 chicos y chicas!! tenia que escribir algo para ellos...TENIA. Es por eso que para deleite de sus ojos aqui tienen un pequeño lemon no taaan lemon lleno de amor, cariño, akuroku y dolores de cabeza 8D.

Disfruten!! ;D

* * *

Había mar y el ruido de las olas…una casa de playa vieja y una pareja.

"¿Nadie nos vera?"

Un rubio preguntaba mientras abrazaba a su amante en la obscuridad, que rió mientras lo besaba…disfrutando el exquisito aroma de la brisa del mar que le mojaba los labios y el torso…el de su pequeño Roxas no se quedaba atrás…mezclado con la arena el resultado se volvía afrodisiaco.

"Si lo hacen…" Le dijo con una voz profunda, mientras se le acercaba aun mas.

"Les daremos un espectáculo que…jamás…olvidaran"

Cerraron los ojos comenzando con un beso apasionado, dulce y perfecto…las manos rondaron por los torsos tibios y húmedos que hacían fricción con la arena que se les había pegado…disfrutando esa presencia y sonriendo al saber lo que harían…entraron a la casa, en lentitud, silencio y llenos de una lujuria que se podía ver en sus ojos y ambos saborearían.

Se juntaron los cuerpos…el mayor lanzo al joven a la cama y comenzó a saborear su pecho, pedazo por pedazo…sabiendo que su tacto le hacía tensar los músculos, Roxas se mordía el labio inferior para no hacer mucho ruido, quien sabe, tal vez y hasta el mar se asustaría…

El sol no había despertado, Axel y Roxas ya estaban uno encima de otro inhalando el aliento del de estaba tan cerca, en una cama que apenas soportaba, sus cuerpos hacían una severa fricción con el calor de ese día…arrancándose suspiros con las uñas de las manos, y comiéndose poco a poco las almas y ansias que sobraban del día anterior.

Roxas rogaba por un poco de aire mientras el dominante se había decidido a que tendría que pelear por ello, unas caricias en la nuca y el deslizar de sus dedos por la espalda les incitaban a seguir así…en no parar hasta que los deseos se hubiesen consumado…hasta que se desgastaran entregándose el uno al otro.

El sudor se les resbalaba por el rostro…cayendo los lugares colocados mas al sur que estaban siendo ocupados, La boca de Axel rebuscaba el sabor de la cavidad de su amante…insistiendo en probar cada pequeño espacio que le ofreciera…sentía el calor que salía de sus mejillas, rozando con las suyas, ahogando los gemidos de placer entre su lengua que se acrecentaban mientras sus embestidas fueran creciendo en rapidez y fuerza.

Roxas amaba cuando el pelirrojo decía su nombre entre dientes, sosteniéndolo con fuerza pero sin lastimarle, cuando aceleraba el pulso y se adentraba mas en el mientras su rubio se lo rogara entre vocecitas caídas…en momentos buscaba sus labios para besarle continuamente, como si le gustara las vibraciones que hacia cuando gemía en su boca.

El sonido del agua se fue cayendo mientras el clímax llego en el preciso momento que ambos vieron las estrellas… dejando salir un largo suspiro y una sensación de descanso y bienestar…el colchón estaba cansado y volvieron a sentir la brisa del mar.

Volteando a la ventana notaron que estaba amaneciendo. Justo a tiempo

Después de un momento de silencio sin movimiento…Axel se dedico ahora a examinar a su pareja… un rubio _petite_ que descansaba con la mano en su frente…su cuerpo era hermoso, su rostro, su esencia…todo en el era bello desde que lo conoció, era toda una suerte estar junto a él en ese momento, compartiendo su tiempo y dándole su ser a ese que tanto amaba. Cuando vió que su cuerpo no soportaba mas en esa posición, se retiró de Roxas y procuro no caer encima de él para no aplastarlo con su peso, poniéndose a su lado le beso la mejilla, dejándose abrazar por su pareja sonrió satisfecho. Estaba auténticamente feliz

"…La próxima vez yo iré arriba"

Roxas dijo decidido, oyendo como respuesta una risa del pelirrojo, que estaba ahora en su cara clavándole sus ojos verdes con una mirada retadora.

"Bueno, creo que debo darte una oportunidad…no eres malo para nada"

Risas, el rubio se acomodó en su pecho. "Es bueno que lo reconozcas"

Cerró los ojos y guardó silencio…cada palpitar de Axel se volvía una canción de cuna que lo arrulló hasta quedar dormido en su pecho, envuelto por la brisa marina, las sabanas y el perfume que su pelirrojo desprendía que lo hacía tan memorable…

Cuando el sol salió ambos yacían en brazos de Morfeo… teniendo de testigo al mar.

XxOoOxX

Axel hablaba en sueños sin saber que diría. Si no lo haría ahora…No lo haría nunca.

La memoria es traicionera y el destino hace lo que quiera con nuestras almas….cuando dos que tienen que estar juntas y por motivos de la tierra no lo hacen… en las otras oportunidades los caminos se entrelazarán hasta lograrlo. Hasta que mueran juntas.

"_No tienes idea"_

"…_Roxas…"_

Axel sonreia en la distancia...vió en una pantalla negra grisacea unas imagenes de un Roxas vestido de negro...un atarceder, unos besos, una despedida...

"_Me alegro de haberte encontrado"_

_..._

"…_De nuevo"_


End file.
